


decadent ways

by gimmickpuppet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmickpuppet/pseuds/gimmickpuppet
Summary: Yuya is more upset about the prospect of never receiving forgiveness than Yuri is.





	decadent ways

**Author's Note:**

> longer stuff... one day

The reconstruction of Heartland following the end of the interdimensional war is carefully aided by the Lancers, and it’s how Yuto spends most of his time, working with Kurosaki and Kaito, and talking to survivors and others affected by the invasion.

Yuya doesn’t mind, but it twists his heart a little working in the rehab stations and talking to survivors so frequently. It’s times when they speak to someone who was hurt at just the right angle to never look a Fusion student in the face again that Yuya has to take a break and sit in the corner of their mind where he doesn’t have to deal with the deep-set pain and hurt that he doesn’t know how to get rid of.

“That’s never going to help them, you know,” he hears one time, recognizing Yuri’s voice, so similar to his own.

He looks up and he’s offering his hand, the other folded behind his back, straight in the posture of a soldier who never learned how to loosen up. 

Yuya takes Yuri’s hand in his, but instead of allowing himself to be lifted to his feet, he tugs Yuri down next to him with a small huff and wraps his arms desperately around him.

He doesn't really know why he does it.

Yuri doesn’t reciprocate the hug, instead humming shortly as if surprised, a quiet _hmm_ that vibrates against Yuya’s face pressed to his chest. Yuya is grateful that he lets him stay like that for a moment, listening to his artificial heartbeat and feeling the strange, not-quite warmth that seeps from him. 

“What are you... doing?” Yuri asks eventually, and that’s when Yuya has to pull away and laugh quietly to himself, because there’s too much that’s weird about hugging a part of himself in his own mind right now. 

Yuya just shakes his head, silent for a moment.

“There are people who will never forgive you.”

Yuri smiles then, and it’s not warm at all. It’s in his eyes as if he’s laughing, his lip curling in an expression that used to be used for cruelty, and now is misplaced in a world where that cruelty no longer exists.

"Would you?" 

Yuya doesn't reply right away, not sure what kind of answer he's looking for. 

"Well, all I'm saying is, that those kinds of people won't let someone like Leo exist again, right? And that's something good." Yuri says it like he's sure, and Yuya hopes he is.

"What changed your mind?" Yuya shifts tactics a little.

Yuri looks uncertain then, a ghost of something dancing in his eyes, and Yuya understands, all of a sudden. 

It's this place, he thinks, as he looks around in the not-quite-corporeal rendering of their surroundings, the fuzzy parts of their head that makes their edges blurry, at times. 

So, maybe, what Yuri had meant to say, was _you._

But he doesn't have to say some things out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> i burn out fast and even 1k words is hard to write but im working on it. expect zexal. thanks


End file.
